(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a living-body information measuring device.
(ii) Related Art
Some blood flow sensors, which are examples of living body sensors, measure the blood flow, the amount of a blood component, or the like of a subcutaneous blood vessel, such as a capillary vessel, by emitting a laser beam toward a living body and by receiving a reflected light beam reflected from the living body. It is known that the depth, beneath a skin, of a region that a blood flow sensor measures depends on the distance between a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element. To be specific, it is known that the depth, beneath a skin, of a region that a blood flow sensor measures increases as the distance between the light-emitting element and the light-receiving element increases. In order to increase the amount of information necessary for diagnosis and health care, it is preferable to obtain living-body information at more than one depth.